kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Village
= The Village = Currently owned by MeMe44, formerly by McCoyEVP. As well as our group of regulars, we hold many ex-Cafe Kong regulars and The Garden regulars as well as refugees from all over Kong. The Village's Mission Statement A mission statement defines in a paragraph or so any entity's reason for existence. It embodies its philosophies, goals, ambitions. The Village’s existence is to provide an awesome place for all users to take a little time to chat and play a few games. Filled with moderators and well behaved regulars, the Village is a location for everyone to relax and enjoy themselves. We have set a standard in the Village to furnish a room that does not allow swearing or insults. Please join us and experience some of the best times in your life. The Village's Rules and Regulations Please do not spam, swear, use caps or insult while touring The Village. Do not feed the trolls, please just mute and move on. Someone will take care of the troll soon enough. Please ask a Moderator for permission before posting any external links. Also leave your political and religious beliefs at the gate. Thank you and enjoy your stay! The Village's Moderators and Their Weapons Bigstew17M.I.A. BJBinty- SilenceWhip, Bancuffs, and Bangos M.I.A. BlackSEED Deriaz M.I.A. djkittn - BanHamster kaosfury - Aaaaa Herring!!! kiwibob McCoyEVP MeMe44- The Silencer R_i_d_d_l_e Sten123M.I.A. Strawberry777 TarynDarkwind TheDavidCarney VladTheEaterM.I.A. The Village's Finest Gamers McCoyEVP may be considered an Elite gamer around Kong, and our resident badge and game guru at an impressive level 57. Another of our best gamers, VladTheEater, level 49, is also a game guru around the Village. The Regular Village Moderators bigstew17 AKA stew : Birthday: April 17th Kongday: Nov. 23rd, 2008 BJBinty AKA BJB, Binty, "Bacon Jalapeno Burger IN TeriYaki", and the Honorary village idiot. : Birthday: June 29th Kongday: May 31st, 2008 Deriaz AKA Deri, Warforged Juggernaut. : Birthday: N/A Kongday: Dec. 22nd, 2007 kaosfury AKA kaos. : Birthday: Sep. 16th Kongday: Sep. 11th, 2008 Also owner of Eternal Solstice. kiwibobAKA bob, Kiwi. : Birthday: N/A Kongday: Sep. 14th, 2008 McCoyEVP AKA Mc, Mac, McCoy, Electric Vampire’s Plaything, Village Badge, game, and computer guru. : Birthday: November 4th Kongday: Oct. 11th, 2007 MeMe44 AKA MeMe, UU44, meems, meemers. : Birthday: December 21st Kongday: Feb. 11th, 2008 R_i_d_d_l_e AKA Rids. <-- MIA : Birthday: N/A Kongday: Apr. 29th, 2008 strawberry777 AKA Straw, Berry, The village medic : Birthday: April 1st Kongday: Nov. 7th, 2008 TheDavidCarney AKA TDC, David, Carney. <-- MIA : Birthday: March 14th Kongday: Nov. 20th, 2007 VladTheEater AKA Vlad. <-- MIA : Birthday: N/A Kongday: Jan. 20th, 2008 The Frequent Visiting Moderators BlackSEED AKA SEED. <---M.I.A. :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Aug. 15th, 2008 djkittn AKA dj, kittn. :Birthday: November 19th, Kongday: Mar. 25th, 2008 HikariStarshine :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Jun. 12, 2007 Sten123 :Birthday: Jan. 24 Kongday: Jan. 31, 2008 Lancer873 AKA Lancy Pants :Birthday: Sept. 11 Kongday: Apr. 26, 2008 WarlordNeo :Birthday: N/A Kongday: May. 21, 2008 =Other Notable People= The Village Regulars Will always be under construction. Past lives of the wiki. Originally owned by Bdog finally got worked on after his dissappearance when Barinski took over. Barinski updated the wiki for a few weeks then decided that his original room The Den needed him more and returned giving up his ownership. A few months of no owner and Infamousone took it over for a day or two. Against his better judgement PirateKingAtomsk took over (because for some reason people griped at him and thought he could do a good job) and took over the wiki. Please don't bother Pirate endlessly about the wiki for it will cause him to get grumpier and not do anything. M.I.A. means basically this: Where are you? angelofhell2468 AKA: angel, AoH MIA :Birthday: Jan. 24 Kongday: Apr. 22, 2008 AppleMan575 M.I.A. :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Aug. 3, 2008 beckpm MIA :Birthday: N/A Kongday: May 16, 2008 CeruleanDragon AKA: CD :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Feb. 4, 2009 ChrisDaPatriot MIA :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Jul. 15, 2008 CrimsonGhost6969 M.I.A. '' :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Apr. 30, 2008 Darkflyght : Birthday: N/A Kongday: Aug. 22, 2007 fajwat AKA faj, fajjie. :Birthday: Oct. 1 Kongday: Mar. 1, 2008 F1R32 ''M.I.A. :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Feb. 16, 2009 FireFytingNut MIA :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Feb. 18, 2008 Fireseal MIA :Birthday: N/A Kongday: May. 10, 2008 Florina4ever MIA :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Nov. 2, 2009 Hugmonster'' '' :Birthday: Jun. 12, 1988 Kongday: Sep. 9, 2008 HugotheElder MIA :Birthday: Jul. 19 Kongday: Aug. 4, 2009 iame123 :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Oct. 8, 2011 iCONVICT M.I.A. '' :Birthday: Feb. 1 Kongday: Apr. 23, 2008 Illbreth MIA :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Aug. 4, 2008 Jeremy007 ''M.I.A :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Oct. 16, 2008 Lardman12 AKA lard. MIA :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Dec. 20, 2007 Lisablueangel M.I.A. '' :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Jul. 2, 2008 lord2x4 :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Feb. 15, 2008 mrbalboa ''M.I.A. :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Jul. 31, 2009 Nestorow AKA: Nest, Nesto, Nestor. MIA :Birthday: Aug. 1 Kongday: Aug. 6, 2008 Neverpraying AKA: NP, Never :Birthday: N/A Kongday: May 14, 2009 PirateKingAtomsk AKA: Pirate, PKA. :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Jan. 16, 2009 raceer88 MIA :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Apr. 30, 2009 RickyTheFish MIA :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Oct. 15, 2008 ScottishPride :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Feb. 10, 2009 Shripe :Birthday: Oct. 22 Kongday: Jun. 18, 2008 Snubble :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Sep. 07, 2008 spikethesenses AKA spike :Birthday: June 18 Kongday: Sep. 28, 2008 T_61 AKA T MIA :Birthday: Jun. 8th Kongday: Jun. 19, 2008 T_U_R_T_L_E M.I.A. :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Jan. 21, 2009 teenangeljenn :Birthday: July 21 Kongday: Feb. 4, 2009 Thelgrek AKA thel. M.I.A. :Birthday: N/A Kongday: May. 11, 2008 ThrackhamatorAKA thrack. M.I.A. :Birthday: Jul. 28 Kongday: Apr. 29, 2008 tinytim42 MIA :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Mar. 5, 2008 Tola :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Aug. 19, 2008 velvet_roses AKA: velvet, rose, roses. MIA :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Jul. 16, 2009 VermadusAKA Verm. MIA :Birthday: N/A Kongday: May. 16, 2008 WandererUFE AKA W, Wanderer, UFE, WUFE. M.I.A. :Birthday: Mar. 4 Kongday: Apr. 13, 2008 Xavbull :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Jul. 1, 2009 Xilonian :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Sep. 18, 2008 Yorai MIA :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Apr. 27, 2008 zippyrn :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Apr. 3, 2009 *Note: Newer regulars around the room will be added once they have reached true regular status. Past Regs People on this list are people who have for their own reasons stopped visiting the village. And while they are no longer regs we do not wish to forget them. barinski AKA: bar, bari, barin :Birthday: Dec 13. Kongday: Jan 2, 2009 Bdog2509 AKA The Yeti, "The Gateway Drug" (Courtesy of DjKittn) and Village antique dealer. :Birthday: Aug. 19 Kongday: Feb. 8, 2008 QwertyRobot -Temporarily retired from kong- :Birthday: N/A Kongday: N/A Sadtroll :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Oct. 8, 2009 Snoddy AKA captain :Birthday: Aug. 7 Kongday: Jun. 14, 2008 Venom2009 :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Aug. 4, 2009 Frequent Visitors and Up and Coming Regulars Ok, I know there are different opinions on who is a regular, and who isn't. I know that the very definition of a regular is quite fuzzy in it's self. So for that very reason, I have made this list. This will be my list I focus on most, and see myself doing the most work to on a weekly basis. If your name is here, that means either I haven't personally seen that much of you, or your new to The Village. I can't just go and add everyone who asks, that would be unfair to the long time Regulars. Consider this your application. Your name is at the top of my list. And if all goes well, your name wont be here for long. I have also added the frequent visitors, which I hope is self explanatory. electirve_fan aka fan MIA :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Sep. 06, 2008 Jodi_0 MIA :Birthday: N/A Kongday: Feb. 26, 2009 Vibblish! That's right, when you enter the Village, we have our own language. This started months ago, when VladTheEater came up with "Wibbles" for "welcome back" and it caught on. Then BJBinty and Bdog2509 came up with "Hibbles" for "Hurry back" to counter attack the growing popularity of "wibbles". This then turned into an entire language. Here is the first edition of "The Official Vibblish Dictionary": The Official Vibblish dictionary, edition 1. Ebbles-Good evening Fubbles-A polite way to swear, without swearing. Gnibbles-Good night Hibbles-Hurry back Hobidibbles-Honorary idiot Hubbles-Hush up Idibbles-Idiot Kongrabbles-Kongrats, congratulations Lobbles-LOL Mibbles-Good morning Mebbles-Meh Mobbles-Mod Ninjabble'd-Ninja'd Robbles-ROTFL Tybbles-Thank you Vibblish-Village speak. Webbles-Your welcome Wibbles-Welcome back A Tribute To Restlessfox restlessfoxwas a dear friend and mentor to a lot of us Villagers. Unfortunately, he passed on July 14th, 2010. He was a great man, and a friend to anyone that needed one. Although he originally came from The Garden, and made his name in turning The Dumptruck from a troll filled room, into The Den, a place that was his home and at the time a room seconded in greatness only to The Village, he will always be a Villager in our eyes and our hearts. For those that would like to say something nice about him, please visit the village blog article about him, and leave your comments there. R.I.P. Foxeh, you will always be remembered and loved. The Blog of the Village People There's all sorts of talent among the Villagers. Check out the blog hereto check it out, read up on Vibblish (the Village language), and absorb some of the great wisdom of our Village Elders (That's elders in wisdom only btw!). We also love to party! Come join us for the YMCA and other fun on birthdays, Kongdays, and any other time we can pull together a party! Village Village Village Village